The Newest Avenger
by Freakshow-Writer
Summary: A new Avenger joins the team. Will she fit in with them? Will there romance between her & one of the other Avengers? Jane doesn't exist. Tony & Pepper are taking a break in their relationship. The summary isn't the best but it's my first story. Rated T, will not go above.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Rebecca's POV**

Everything was in flames. People were running scared out of their minds. And it was all entirely my fault.

My breathing quickened. I screamed. Suddenly, I was awake. It was just a nightmare.

I got out of my bed and ran to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror.

I was still me; same light skin, black hair with red tips, same everything. I made myself feel a strong amount of anger. I opened my palm up and a small fire appeared. Same power.

I walked out of the bathroom and crawled back into my bed.

_Go to sleep, _I thought. I groaned. The clock on my nightstand said five-thirty; only about half an hour before I would have to get up for work. I made a small flame appear in my hand. I stared at it for a bit before deciding to get up.

I undressed and then got in the shower.

It's been the same nightmare for almost a month now. Me, being an evil person and burning innocent people. I am not evil. I have to keep reminding myself that the fire is like a gift. A gift that SHIELD and Dr. Banner were able to give me, more or less anyways.

After showering for a couple of minutes, I got out and got dressed for work. Fury told me that the Avengers would be at HQ for about two weeks. Mainly because he wanted me to get to meet them; I became part of the Avengers Initiative when my powers were revealed.

This shall be an interesting day.

When I got to HQ, I walked straight to the training room. When I got there, the room was empty. I decided to work on my knife throwing and pulled my knife out of my boot. There were targets along the wall. I aimed and then threw it. It flew through the air for a second before hitting the center of the target.

"Agent Thorn," I heard someone say. I turned to see my boss, Nick Fury. "How many times do I have to tell you that you're the best knife thrower of all the people in SHIELD?"

"I know, but it just relaxes me. I'm still adjusting to the promotion I got."

"You'll be fine; being the second in command will be easy. I'll be in charge most of the time anyway."

"Okay."

"The other Avengers will be arriving in a couple of minutes. Are you ready to meet them?"

"I guess. Bruce has told me that they're an okay bunch."

"You could say that. Let's go."

We started walking to the main room. On the way we passed by Bruce's office. He came out and walked with us.

"How's it going guys?" Bruce asked. He had dark circles under his eyes and was carrying a cup of coffee.

"Good," said Fury.

"Were you here all night, Bruce?" I asked.

"Kind of and sadly I didn't find anything new in my research."

"Ah. Well good luck."

"Thanks, I'm going to need it."

We reached the main room and an agent came up to Fury.

"Sir, Stark is here," he said.

Oh boy, the genius billionaire playboy philanthropist. Natasha has told me about him hitting on some of the female agents.

This will be an interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document here.

**Chapter Two**

**Rebecca's POV**

Some guy with a goatee approached Fury.

"I'm here," he said. "Why did you call me here?" He looked at me. "Well hello there."

"Stark," said Fury.

"Not now Nick, whatever you called me here for can wait. I got a very good-looking woman standing in front of me."

Is this guy hitting on me?

"Stark," Fury tried again.

"I said not now, Nick."

"Stark!"

"What? I'm trying to flirt with this hot babe here."

"I called you here because there's a new Avenger. "

"Okay. Where is the new guy? I got a bunch of initiation ideas I want to try out on him."

"I think you mean the new girl," I said.

"What are you talking about, babe?"

Before I could respond, Fury cut me off.

"Rebecca is the new Avenger."

Stark looked shocked. "You're joking right? This girl couldn't take me down even when I'm not wearing the suit."

That's it. I grabbed his arm and flipped him on to his back. I put my foot on his chest. "Say something like that to me again and you'll me in a world of pain." I removed my foot.

"Okay," he said as he got up. "I'll admit, you're tougher than you look. But why are you part of the Avengers anyhow?"

Fury answered the question. "I'll let you guys figure that out for yourselves. "

"Why?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Let's just say, I made a bet with one of the agents and I don't plan on losing."

"Ah. Well, I plan on being the first one to find out. Let me guess, you're an assassin like Natasha and Clint?"

"No," I said flatly.

"You're a She-Hulk?"

"No. I'd never be able to do that to a person," Banner said. I completely forgot he was here, what with Mr. Playboy being annoying and all.

"So you know why she's an Avenger, Bruce?" Stark asked.

"Yeah, I was there when the experiment went wrong."

"An experiment? Do you mean something like the Capsicle?

"More or less like it."

"Ah. So can she do the same stuff Rogers can?"

"Not quite. She's naturally a strong girl, but the soldier serum different to her."

"I'm right here you know," I said.

"Stark," said Fury. "You'll find out eventually. Stop asking questions. Besides, Rogers is here."

"Yeah, the Capsicle."

A man dressed nicely came up to Fury.

"I'm here, Sir." He said. Wow, a gentleman. You don't see that every day.

"Steve, this is Rebecca." Fury gestured to me. "She's the new Avenger I told you about."

"Nice to meet you ma'am," Steve said to me.

"Nice to meet you too," I replied. I think I'll be able to get along with Steve, just like I have with Bruce. Stark, that's a different story.

"I'll leave you all to talk," said Fury. "I got to talk to Agent Hills about if Thor will be here or not. Oh, Rebecca, Agent Romanov said she'd be back from her current mission later today."

"Thanks, Fury."

Natasha is my best friend of all the people here and I haven't seen her since a week after my experiment. We have some catching up to do.

"So," said Stark. "Who wants coffee?"

..


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Fury's POV**

I approached Agent Hills.

"Sir," she said, "we've confirmed that Thor will not be arriving until later today."

"Thank you, Hills," I said and walked away.

Thor isn't exactly the most reliable of the Avengers; mainly because he's another world away. The last time he was here, he told me that the Asgardians were repair the bridge (**A.N. I forgot what it was called) **that allows them to travel between worlds. Even though the bridge is fixed, Thor only comes to Earth about once a month. This is why he isn't the most reliable of the Avengers.

I was walking to the break room when I heard some commotion going on. I entered the room and saw Stark hitting on Agent Thorn. Rogers and Banner were standing back and not getting involved. Even an idiot could tell that she was getting furious.

Rebecca has a temper and it can lead to her power being a bit… destructive. When her power was first revealed, she accidentally burned down our research building when she got in a fight with Agent Hills. Even though she's gained control over it since then, everyone is still wary of Thorn's temper.

"Stark," she warned.

"Babe, I don't understand why you're pushing me away," he replied.

Rebecca balled up her fists. I could see tiny flames starting to form on her fingertips; I don't think any of the guys noticed.

I was about to step in and break this up, but I was too late. Rebecca had enough.

**A.N. Sorry for not updating in a few days, it's been really busy for me. Also, my school will be starting in about two weeks so I won't be able to update as often. Just giving you guys a heads up so you don't think I bailed or anything. And thank you to all who reads my fanfic!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Rebecca's POV**

I've had enough of Stark being a flirt. Doesn't he understand I'm not into him?!

He had me pinned against a wall with his arms by my head. Steve and Bruce weren't doing anything.

_Thanks for the help, guys._

"Come on, babe," said Stark, "You know you're into me."

"As if," I replied.

I was getting really angry and I could feel fire starting to form on my fingers.

_Maybe I should teach him not to mess with me._

He leaned his head closer to mine. Was he trying to kiss me?

Fire formed on my hand as I put it around his neck like I'd be trying to choke him. Stark stopped and stepped back, trying to pry my hand off of his neck. He ended up burning his hands doing that. After I thought he had enough, I let go. Stark fell to the floor.

Steve and Bruce rushed to his side.

"Is he okay?" Steve asked.

Bruce didn't answer at first; he was examining Stark's neck. "Yeah," he finally answered. "He has some first degree burns, but he'll be fine. Try to cool his skin down and then put some medicine on it and he will be… well… him again in about a day or two."

"That's good," Fury said approaching me. Was he there when I burned Stark?

"Agent Thorn, can I speak to you in private?" I nodded and followed him to the hallway. "Rebecca, I understand that you were mad at Stark, but you can't burn him."

"Sorry, boss. He just went too far when he tried to kiss me."

"I understand. I'll talk to Stark about that. Next time, can you try not to burn him when he irritates you?"

"Sure."

Someone must've started talking to Fury because he put a hand up to his earpiece.

"Tell them to go to the main room. I'll send Thorn there now."

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Just head to the main room, Rebecca. There's someone here to see you."

"Um… okay." I turned and started walking to the main room.

I wonder who would come and see me. My only real friend is Natasha and I haven't spoken to my dad in years. I never dated anyone in high school or college. So, who came to see me?

When I reached the main room, I looked around for anyone that could have possibly came to see me.

"Missed me?" I heard a familiar voice asked.

I turned around and nearly screamed when I saw my best friend. "Natasha!" I practically yelled. I strode over to her and gave her a hug. I'm really the only person that she'll hug; unless you count Clint I guess.

We stopped hugging and she asked me, "So how've you been since… you know the accident?"

"I've been doing okay. I've got full control over it now and I burned Stark a few minutes ago."

She raised her eyebrows. "It sounds like he's been busy."

I smirked. "He tried but didn't get very far."

"Sounds like it." Someone started talking into her earpiece. "Come on," she said to me, "they need us in the big research room."

We started making our way down a few flights of stairs to the big research room. The first time I was there, it was a day before the Tesseract destroyed the place. I haven't been down here since it was repaired.

When we got there, the room looked just as big but newer. Some of SHIELD's scientists were working around a platform type thing. Suddenly, I remembered something that I could tease Natasha about.

"Hey, doesn't Clint watch this place?"

She smiled a little. "Shut up."

She and Clint started dating after the big battle in New York.

"Whatever. So why were we called down here?"

"Because they needed extra agents down here for when Thor arrives," Clint said putting his arm around Natasha.

"Who's Thor?" I asked.

Clint and Natasha looked at each other and smirked.

"You'll see," said Natasha.

That's not very helpful.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Rebecca's POV**

A couple of minutes passed by before something started to happen.

"What's going on?" I asked Natasha. I practically had to shout over the commotion going on.

"Thor is about to come through the portal."

"What portal?"

"The thing set up on the platform."

I looked at where the scientists were crowded around earlier and saw a portal starting to form. Oh, that. How did I miss it earlier?

Before I could figure out exactly what might happen, someone came through the wormhole, portal… thingy.

Were me, Natasha, and Clint were standing, it wasn't very easy to see what the person looked like. To me, the person reminded me of a Viking.

"It's going to explode!" someone yelled before, wouldn't you know it, something exploded. My guess it a machine they were using.

We were thrown back by the power of the explosion. I landed on the ground and something landed on top of me.

When some of the smoke died down, I looked to see what landed on top of me. I looked up to see a pair of eyes looking back at me. It wasn't something, it was _someone._

I don't know who he was, but he wasn't bad looking.

"My… my apologies," he said.

Clint and Natasha lifted the very muscular man off me.

"Rebecca," Clint said, "this is Thor. Thor, this is Rebecca."

The guy named Thor took one of my hands. "It is a pleasure to meet you, fair maiden," he said before kissing my hand.

"Uh… hi," was all I could say. I guess this is what a seven-year old girl's dreams about; a guy from a fairytale. What a teenage girl might about his appearance would be "OMG! He is SOOO hot!"

"What happened down here?" Fury asked as he approached us.

"Something exploded," Clint stated.

"Well make sure it gets fixed."

Clint walked off.

"Agents Thorn and Romanov, will you two escort Thor to the break room where the other Avengers are?"

"Yes, Sir," we said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Tony's POV**

Capsicle and I were having what you might call an understanding women debate in the break room.

"All I'm saying is I don't know why Rebecca rejected me," I said. "I mean I did stuff that worked on other babes before."

"Well, let's look at some reasons to why she rejected you. One, you pinned her to a wall. Two, you called her babe; which she doesn't seem to like. Three, you tried to kiss her when you barely know each other."

"And you point is?"

He rolled his eyes. "My point is that it looks like Rebecca isn't interested; she burned you for crying out loud! Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Sure, I might as well stop. If my moves were responsible for me getting some first degree burns, it wouldn't be worth it to try again and end up getting third degree burns."

"Finally you listen to something I say."

"That's a little offensive; I've listened to you before."

"Oh yeah, when?"

"Does the battle at New York count?"

"No."

"Then I will get back to you on that."

He rolled his eyes again.

Before I could reply, Rebecca, Natasha, and Point Break walked in.

"Hey, Point Break is here!" I said. Rebecca gave Natasha a confused look. Natasha returned the look with one that said something like "I'll explain later".

"It's good to see you Stark," he said, "same to you Steve."

Capsicle just nodded.

"Where is Banner?"

Capsicle spoke up. "He said he was going to his lab to run a quick test on something, and then he left."

"Ah, I understand."

I glanced at Rebecca; I could see her sneaking glances at Thor and slightly blushing. _Hmm, that's interesting._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Rebecca's POV**

It was a long day today. Stark kept giving me strange looks which made the day go by even longer.

I was in the training room with another female agent. I think her name is Caroline. She has short white hair and very light skin. We don't talk much, but when we do, let's just say it could go on for hours.

"Hey Rebecca, can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Okay, you know how Thor is for a while right."

"Yeah?"

"Well, what are your thoughts on his brother, Loki?"

Well this was unexpected. "Uh… not much. Umm…"

"Listen, if you think Loki is an asshole you can tell me."

Again, unexpected, but now I can tell her the truth. "Okay, I think he's a bit of an asshole."

"I had a feeling you were going to say that. I think he's an okay guy though."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, but just remember that he can't be trusted."

"I know, but I was one of the people who guarded him when he was on the Helicarrier. I managed to have some conversations with him and learn a bit about his life."

"Wow, that's a first."

"I guess. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you then." She walked off.

I was about to throw my knife when I heard someone's voice.

"Do you know where Rebecca is?" The voice asked.

"Rebecca? She's over there." Caroline replied. Apparently she hadn't left yet.

"Thank you."

I heard footsteps approach me.

"How are you, Rebecca?" The voice asked.

I turned to face the person; it was Thor.

"I'm good, how 'bout you?"

"I am very well."

"That's good. So what are you doing here so late? I thought you might have gone back to Asgard or something."

"I cannot, I was told the machine to send me home wasn't working. I'm stuck here until they can repair it."

"Ah."

"What are you still doing here?"

"Well, it beats going home and having no company. So I figured I'd stay here for a while longer."

"I understand." He took my knife. "I'm guessing this is your weapon of choice?"

"What?"

"Steve told me about you fighting Stark."

"Ah, I see."

"So you used this weapon then?"

"No, I used something else."

"May I ask what it was?"

I grinned at him. "We'll save that for another time."

He smiled back. "Well this is a fine weapon for a fair maiden." Thor handed me my knife.

"Thanks." _Please don't be blushing. Please don't be blushing. _I walked over to my bag in the corner. "I'm going home for the night, I'll see you tomorrow." I zipped up my bag and walked out of the training room.

"Wait!" I stopped walking. "Can I fly you home?"

"Fly?"

"Yes."

I thought for a minute. _Trusting my life in the hands of a guy I only met earlier today. Well, I'm not normal, so what have I got to lose?_

"Sure. Thanks."

"We might want to go outside first."

We walked down the hallways until we reached an exit. When we were outside, I barely had time to think when Thor said, "Hold on," and put an arm around me.

"What?" was all I could say as our feet quickly left the ground. I looked down and wrapped my arms around him. _What the heck?!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Rebecca's POV**

I don't know how long we were in the air before we reached my apartment building in the city. The whole experience itself was many things. It was crazy, cool, scary, fun, and so much more.

"Are you all right?" Thor asked me.

"Yeah and that was very exhilarating. "

He smiled and looked at my apartment building. "So this is where you live?"

"Yeah and thanks for taking me home."

"You're welcome."

"Yeah… See you tomorrow."

"See you then, Rebecca." He grabbed my hand and kissed it. Then he flew off.

I couldn't help but smiled a little. _Is he always this formal?_

I unlocked the door and entered my home. It was small but had the necessities; a kitchen, bedroom, bathroom, etc. I walked into the bedroom and changed into my pajamas; a tank-top and shorts.

I headed into the bathroom to start brushing my teeth when the bad thoughts started coming into my mind again.

_"You're going to burn the world,"_ a voice said.

_"He's going to get himself killed if he falls for an evil person like you," _said another.

_"You will burn everything because you're evil," _a third said.

I covered my ears and fell to my knees. "Stop it," I mumbled.

_"You're destined for evil," _the first voice said.

_"She may as well admit it," _the third voice replied.

_"It would be a shame to see him die because of her and her evil power," _the second commented.

"STOP IT!" I screamed.

The voices didn't say anything more.

I crawled over to the toilet and puked up my last meal. I was there for about ten minutes before it stopped.

"Rebecca?" Someone knocked at my front door. "Rebecca?"

I washed any remaining vomit off my mouth and walked to the door. I looked through the peep-hole and saw my neighbor, Julie. She's short and has brown hair.

I opened the door. "Hey, Julie."

"Are you okay? I heard you scream."

"Oh, no, I'm fine. You want to come in?"

"Sure."

We walked to the living room and sat on the couch.

"Are you sure you're okay, Rebecca?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Julie is a paramedic at S.H.I.E.L.D. so I can understand why she's asking questions.

"You're not sick or anything?"

"Well I did regurgitate my lunch about five minutes ago."

"Any reason why?"

I didn't want to tell her about the voices; I didn't want to risk being put in the mental hospital, so I came up with the best answer I could. "_Really _bad cramps, I guess."

"Okay…"

"Thanks for stopping by though."

"No problem. I'll head back to my apartment if you're feeling fine then."

"Okay. See you later, Julie."

"Bye."

She walked out of my apartment and shut the door.

I feel bad about lying to Julie. I mean, she's been my neighbor ever since I moved here, but I don't know if I could trust her with my secret about the voices and nightmares.


End file.
